If You Love Me At All
by keeponwritin
Summary: LG crap.


[Disclaimer: The song is Your House by Jimmy Eat World. Obviously, I don't own it. I don't own Lizzie McGuire, either. But I do own this story and practically every word in it. Recognize.]  
  
---------------------  
  
It had been 1 month. One month since she last told me she loved me. Seconds before she broke up with me.  
  
_When you're on, I swear you're on.  
You rip my heart right out.  
You rip my heart right out.  
  
_I couldn't stop thinking..._what went wrong?_ So in love. Two years of wanting her, only her. I know we were only in 9th grade, but we'd known each other so long. And we were so deep in love...at least, I was.   
_  
I think the whole room can hear me clear my throat.  
You rip my heart right out.  
You rip my heart right out.  
  
_One week after she broke my heart, I saw her hanging out with Kate. Kate Sanders, Hillridge High's Bitchiest Girl Alive. Everyday, I sit, watching from my table in the corner, the girls sitting at the table--Kate, Claire, Brooke, Alix, and other nameless creatures of trendiness. And now, there sat Lizzie, now just another lemming. I can't help but thinking, _Who the hell does she think she is?_ _And why....why did I ever love her?_  
_  
If you still care at all, don't go, tell me now.  
If you love me at all, don't call.  
  
_She's not Lizzie McGuire anymore. She's Kate's clone, another trendoid, as if we don't have enough of those. What happened to the Lizzie _I_ knew? The girl that helped people, the girl that I cared about others. Doesn't she remember...all those times she was teased by the popular crowd? And now, that's exactly what she did. Just the other day, I heard Larry ask her to the dance on Friday. I would've been pissed, if Lizzie hadn't responded, Larry, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth. I don't expect her to accept the invitation, but what happened to the Lizzie that cared about other people's feelings? The Lizzie that if she did turn someone down, she'd do it as politely as possible? ...What happened to the Lizzie I knew?  
_  
Then out of nowhere, put me right back there.  
Rip my heart out, you rip my heart right out.  
And we know what happens when we get to your house.  
Rip my heart out, you'll rip my heart right out.  
  
_As if it wasn't bad enough, I keep seeing Lizzie around Ethan. Always hanging around him, cuddling and giggling. Occasionally, he'd kiss her cheek. It was so nauseating, so sickeningly how she felt no sympathy for me whatsoever. God, I'm not asking for a pity party. But she's been hanging around him since the day she left me._  
  
If you still care at all, don't go, tell me now.  
If you love me at all, please don't, tell me now.  
If you still care at all, don't go, tell me now.  
If you love me at all, don't call.  
  
_The worst part is, I love her. I need her to love me. I'll go insane if I have to live without her one more day. One more day is all it'll take. She's so beautiful, so absolutely beautiful, and even if she doesn't want to show that to the rest of the world...I'll still know that she's the same girl she always was.  
_  
I throw away everything I've written you.  
Oh anything just keep my mind off of it, thinking how I had you once.  
No, I can't forget that.  
Sometimes I wish I could lose you again.  
  
_I have to move on. It's so hard to force myself to do this, but I can't let this haunt me forever. She's gotten over me. I know I can get over her. Yet everytime I think I can, I see her walking down the hall, for once, without her new posse or her new boyfriend. I can see it in her eyes, she's lonely. She needs someone to care, truly care about her. I could be that someone.  
_  
You're winning me over with everything you say.  
You rip my heart right out.  
You rip my heart right out.  
  
_I'm breathing heavily. The phone is ringing in my ear. _Why, why am I calling?_ I sit, closing my eyes, just anticipating the moment.   
  
I hear her beautiful voice._  
  
When I let you closer, I only want you closer.  
You rip my heart right out.  
You rip my heart right out.  
  
_My mind is melting. It's so painful, living without her, knowing she loves someone else. But is it possible? Could she ever? I need to know. It's killing me, eating me up inside going on not knowing. I love her, and I need to know...._  
  
If you still care at all, don't go, tell me now.  
If you love me at all, please don't, tell me now.  
Yeah, if you still care at all, don't go, tell me now.  
If you love me at all, don't call.  
If you love me at all..  
  
_ I inhaled. Do you still love me?  
  
-----------------  
  
[A/N: Yes, this is a 1-chapter song fic. I'd like to clear that up for you. :)  
  
I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. Sorry about that, but to make up for it, I wrote this one just for youuu.  
  
For some reason, right now, I don't feel like working on any of my stories. So I'll probably be writing a lot of 1-chapter song fics. Like this one.  
  
I love Jimmy Eat World. FYI.  
  
Let me know what you think of the story. Pleaseee review. Thanks you.]


End file.
